Recently, wireless communication technology has been abruptly developed, and thus evolution of communication system technology has been repeated. A system that is currently spotlighted as the fourth generation mobile communication technology is an LTE system.
Further, with the spread of a smart phone, the demand and use of a wireless LAN, Bluetooth, and GPS built in the smart phone have been rapidly increased. With this trend, several communication technologies (e.g., existing cellular network technology (LTE/UMTS), Wireless LAN and Bluetooth, and GNSS/GPS) may coexist in one terminal, and if such heterogeneous communication technologies are simultaneously used, interference problem between them may occur. This issue has been discussed in the name of In-Device Coexistence (hereinafter referred to as ‘IDC”) by Standardization Organization called 3GPP.
On the other hand, LTE/UMTS communication technology operates in various frequency bands, whereas the communication technology, such as Bluetooth or wireless LAN, operates in Industrial, Scientific and Medical (ISM) band (about 4400 to 2483.5 MHz). Particularly, Band 4 (about 4300 to 2400 MHz) and uplink portion (about 4500 to 2570 MHz) of Band 7 among several bands, in which the LTE/UMTS communication technology is used, are adjacent to the ISM band in which Bluetooth and wireless LAN are used, and if communications are simultaneously performed, a transmission signal in one communication technology may be caught as a reception signal in the other communication technology to cause severe interference between them.
If a terminal is unable to properly receive a message that comes from a base station due to the interference as described above, it may cause malfunction and great inconvenience to a user, and thus there is a need for schemes to solve the above-described problem.